Hit On Me
by bubblegumlovepop
Summary: Naruto was such a passionate partner and Sasuke was as sexy as hell. Naruto is out in the open and Sasuke plays hard to get. But heck, they fit like a puzzle and nothing but time would help for the two to realise it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I own Naruto and Sasuke. I keep them in the room behind the other room next to my room along with my brother Masashi Kishimoto :D  
>Tch, I dont own them. My brother, Masashi, does! And theyre not kept in the room behind the other room next to my room. Theyre kept next to the toilet...<br>Okay, wait, he's not my brother. And no, theyre not in any rooms at all. And I dont own them. Okay? :)

* * *

><p><em>AN_ - This is my first story in fanfiction :D my first rated M fanfic actually with proper smut. Maybe. I dont know :) But please treat me nicely! I am now in your hands ;D This chapter I'd count as forewords. Treat it as a teaser. How I love teasers. I won't say anything about Naruto and Sasuke because it'll all be told in the story. And the characters too.  
>PS I do not know anything about police organisatins and so forth. I maked them up as I go or, even better, do a research and twist it to my liking.<br>I post chapters every three to four days depending on how busy I am :D  
>Thats all ~ enjoy!<p>

_Warning_ - Explicit language and not so much violence, but it gives you an idea of it.

**Hit On Me - **_Forewords_

* * *

><p>"Fuck, I can't take it anymore!" Naruto yelled in deep concentration. "Sasuke… I'm going faster!"<p>

In no time, his grip tightened till his knuckles turned white, adrenalin and thrill rising in seconds. Sasuke, who was always in control but not sure where he stands as of now, allowed him without hesitation. He gripped onto the leather seat under him, biting his lip as his eyebrows furrowed. Naruto's eyes couldn't help but flicker across the image his partner was making just centimetres away from him. _So_ sexy yet _so_ innocent.

"There!" Sasuke shouted, releasing everything he was holding back.

It wasn't long after Naruto stopped the car with a loud screech. He opened the car door next to him and rapidly ran after the spotted criminal. Sasuke was just a foot behind; making sure there were loaded bullets in his gun.

_Idiot. That guy is fucking armed…_ Sasuke thought as soon as he knew Naruto was running free handed. He knew he'd be the only one who would always notice. The others wouldn't dare check if their mind was running in full speed. Sasuke also made sure he carried extra hand cuffs. Naruto never did therefore never knew if he carried any or not._ Impulsive asshole._

The victim of their chase suddenly ended his tracks. Panicking as soon as he's met with two other police officers.

"Drop your weapons! We will not hesitate to fire if you are planning to attack." a voice on the other end shouted. Naruto and Sasuke caught up with the criminal who was holding up two hands in surrender. One of the police officers stepped closer; making sure the rebel wasn't planning to surprise a strike, after grabbing both its wrists, locking it within the hand cuffs and confiscating a pocket knife, two sachets of drugs and an unloaded gun. Naruto grinned and watched the criminal walk with two police officers next to him.

"You arrived just in time, Kiba!" he cheered, stopping to look at them. Sasuke placed the gun back to where it belonged and sighed.

"Dick. You run like a fucking turtle!" Kiba answered, still able to taste the blood in his mouth "Now I have to see the dentist again." The other police officer next to him snorted.

"You have teeth as strong as a fucking dog" he said, shaking the criminal back when it tried to struggle free. "Can't believe it took four of us to take this guy down. What a waste of time," he gave a sigh "So troublesome."

"You shouldn't have stepped out the car then, you lazy ass" Kiba retorted after letting go of his grip around the felon's wrist.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, we'll head back. Don't forget to upgrade his cell and inform the-"

"Sasuke, they know what they're doing" Naruto smiled, giving Sasuke's chest a light smack with the back of his hand.

"Tch. See you guys around" Shikamaru waved without turning back. Kiba gave one last grin and a shake from in the head before following after. Naruto, who was now staring at Uchiha Sasuke's back, followed his partner quick strides. His content smile never leaving his face.

"So… Just the two of us now…" Naruto hummed while looking from side to side. He knew Sasuke's preferences. He wasn't bi. Not like Naruto. Sasuke wants to marry a woman who would carry on his generation. Give him a son to carry the family name. That's fine. Understandable. But the least the Uchiha would do is have fun. And that's what he needs right now. _He's usually worked up 80% of the time that all the veins in his head are exploding..._ Naruto sniggered at his own thoughts.

"Idiot. Keep your hands to yourselves." Sasuke replied in a monotonous voice.

"What the- I'm not even touching you!" Naruto shouted in disbelief

"But the last time you did was this morning. Is slapping my butt really necessary?" the Uchiha hissed, narrowing his eyes at his blonde partner.

"It's not my fault your ass is goddamn cute" Naruto pouted whilst shoving his hands in his pocket. Sasuke sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. _I'll never get through to him..._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :** Since I failed the competition to be the owner of Naruto, I cannot say I own it. Some guy called Masashi Kishimoto won. Curse him.  
>(Kidding! Love ya' Mr. Kishimoto!)<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN_ : Oh god, Im so bad. I said I was going to upload four days later but look at me, uploading one or two weeks later. How shameful of me! Im sorry. Been caught up with a lot of things. My summer homework which I totally forgot and being a babysitter. Okay, doesnt sound a lot, but I have the lazy syndrome. Sorry! Okay, so first chapter. I don't have anything to say about it apart from - hope you enjoy reading!

_Warnings_ - For this chapter, explicit language (again) and so forth.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Irritatingly Hidden<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come in." a deep voice rumbled across the office. Sasuke, with his uniform cleaner and his documents in his right hand, did as he was told. He looked at his father – the leader, the boss – sitting across him with that vexed look Sasuke never bothered to forget.<p>

"I heard you went on another assignment" his father, Uchiha Fugaku, continued. Sasuke didn't reply but nodded his head instead "You know there's enough people for that. How many times do I have to tell you that your job is to stay in the department you're working in?"

"I know that! But you have polices here to help people in need"

"Sasuke, don't tell me what I already know"

"But why am in that goddamn office all the time?"

"What would happen if you were shot, Sasuke? Or stabbed? That would-"

"But I _chose_ to be here, dad. I know what I'm up against. I know the risks. I like this job because it builds a link between people and safety. So that they have someone they can rely on. I'll love it if I actually get to go out there and _do_ stuff. Dad, I've grown. I've had training and I've been taught well" Sasuke looked at his father and smiled "There are people younger than me – who I honestly think I'm stronger than – that are already in the highest form of action. Why can't I?"

His father sighed before he replied. He's had conversations that continued like this. But now everything's changed. He's already planned what his son could do in the future. Maybe he just couldn't let go. Not just yet...

"I _have_ been thinking about changing where you stand. I'm not keeping you in there. I know your capabilities, Sasuke. Even more than you do. Being in that highest form deals with anything from convicts who's killed hundreds and those who'd escaped. And to think that your mother and I will worry sick about your safety every minute is just…" he sighed again "I've had too many assignments with felons. I know many that died or in shock because of them. I don't want the same thing to happen to you." Sasuke sat down in one of the chairs in front of his father's table. Comfortably changing his position to what suits him. He smiled to himself and looked around the room.

"If it's what you want, and if it makes you happy, I'll sign the papers. But you're on schedule-"

Sasuke groaned. "No, no schedules. I'll go when I'm needed."

The leader thought about it for a while before taking out a few pieces of paper and signing it. He knew, oh how he _knew_, it would turn out like this someday; his son dashing around and locking up who needs to be locked without planning ahead. Always up on the run and never backing down. _Just like me, then. _Just like his younger days.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, partner in crime" that same familiar voice whispered a little too close to Sasuke's ear.<p>

_I can't believe I just… shivered. _

He looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes and gave a measured look.

"It's true! I'm your partner" Naruto smiled in arrogance. Anything but dumbfounded, Sasuke walked away to pass his documents to the office. _Like there's anyone else who'd wanna be your partner. I'm the one who's usually with you…_he thought in relinquish. Sasuke's only been on twenty assignments in action (which is a few compared to others). All in which Naruto is included in. If he was to announce that he was permanently his partner, then the hell does it change?

"Sasuke! Aren't you happy? We get more time together!" he continued, looking through a bright piece of paper with more concentration in reading than Sasuke has ever seen. He eyed him one more time before giving up his pack of documents to Shino. Aburame Shino. Head of the office department. Who is, might he say, only the same age as he was which is a lot because the assistant manager is thrice his age. And all the others are-

"Changing departments, huh?" Shino asked before going back to typing up different documents into one.

"Hm. I got lucky" Sasuke replied with a smirk. _Finally._

Turning back around, Sasuke studied his blonde partner in apathy. God knows what Naruto was reading. His tongue stuck out on the side and not longer than a second later did his sea blue eyes connect with charcoal ones. S_hit. He looks… sexy… He's-_

"Sasuke" Naruto softly called out with a cunning smile. The Uchiha blinked and stared.

_What? What do you- Jesus, I just thought my partner was sexy. Ha. That was funny._

"What?" he replied in annoyance, stepping closer to the blonde while looking at that bright piece of paper. "What the hell are you reading anyway? I've never seen you so focused before"

"Nothing. But it's got something to do with you." Naruto grinned. "Hey, what time is it?" Sasuke gave him a suspicious look before checking his watch.

"Twelve-fifteen. Why? I'm not doing anything with you, Naruto" Sasuke replied, turning around and walking away.

"You can't say no to this one. It's a meal you'll never forget."

* * *

><p><em>(18 minutes and 22 seconds later)<em>

* * *

><p>"Ramen. God, I should've known. I really should've said no" The Uchiha sighed as he rested his head on top of his folded arms which rested on a wooden table. Although it was the first time Sasuke ever laid eyes on a ramen bar, it's not the first time Naruto had dragged him off to a ramen-filled shop. This one was different to all others, though. On this ramen bar, everything was made by hand. Everything edible, that is. On this ramen bar, there were only two workers which is a shock because the number of customers they have is implausible. And on this ramen bar, Naruto acted more heavenly, much brighter.<p>

Naruto smiled. "But you didn't, and you're here." He set himself down on a cherry red stool. "Consider yourself lucky. You're in the best ramen bar there is."

"Hn. I'm not paying if this is going to cost me more than handcuffs" Sasuke replied, secretly looking around for any menus or prices.

"Do you want me to pay for you?" Naruto waved at a plump cook who was looking around the room. Said cook beamed at his customer, taking his time to walk over and take orders.

Sasuke huffed "And pay you back with extra interest? No thanks." He looked at the cook Naruto paid attention to and back at his blonde partner who was surprisingly mouthing unfamiliar words. Sasuke's eyebrows met as he tried to listen to whatever the idiot was trying to say.

"I'll take that as a yes then" the blonde happily stated, almost without care.

"What? What did you say?"

Naruto looked directly at Sasuke "I'm paying for you and you're paying back"

"Idiot. I said it depends how much it is"

Naruto chuckled for a short moment. "Oh, you're not paying back with money, Sasu-chan"

Sasuke glared at the mocking expression plastered on his partners' face and that silly name he was just called.

"Naruto, I thought you knew what was going to happen if you say that name again. And how the freaking hell am I going to pay you-"

"Naruto! You're here again!" a deep voice interrupted, drowning out Sasuke's sentence unintentionally.

Ichiraku Teuchi, with his unkempt black hair, pristine apron and the traditional chef hat, is no doubt the next owner of the famous ramen bar. All his life, he has planned to sustain running this family business, learning cooking skills and pouring all his love and secrets one by one to continue making this one shop work more uniquely. His daughter, Ayame, wanted nothing but to help his father make the ramen bar as it is now. It's her only way to give back what was given to her. Love and care from both a father and a mother which she never had.

Ignoring Sasuke's complain, Naruto replied back. "How can I not come here? Your ramen is amazing!"

"If you're trying to sweet-talk your way out of your overdue tabs, it's not working" the cook crossed his arms to show authority. The blonde pouted and never replied. He's dealt with both sides of the cook; his fondness and pleasant treatment to all his customers and his short temper which sent equipment attacking you in no time.

_Won't say a word 'till you ask me what I want to order, old man… _he thought, feeling like a 5-year-old as each second passed.

Sasuke, caught in the middle, cleared his throat and fixed his gaze on the cook. "Do you think I could order an… octopus ramen?"

The cook withdrew his folded arms and cupped his chin with his right hand. He eyed Sasuke and then to a glued a menu behind him.

"You must be new, huh? Sorry, but we don't cook octopus ramen anymore" the cook frowned and rested both his hand on the table in front of him. "To make it easier, how 'bout I give you one of our specials instead?"

Sasuke was about to agree but Naruto decided to cut in. "No! Don't give him a special! It costs twice _my_ ramen!"

"Well, you're not the one eating it, son" the cook sighed and went to follow orders that were given to him. Naruto stood up to shout at the cook's retreating back.

"Old man! I want-"

"Call me that one more time and you're not getting your Tonakatsu!" the cook shouted back. Naruto grinned in amusement.

* * *

><p>"Apart from that hell of a price, it's good, isn't it?" Naruto opened his mouth to another chopstick full of ramen. He was on his third serving and he knew he would never be content with just two.<p>

"It's pretty incredible. And for god's sake, calm down, you idiot! Your ramen isn't going to run out" Sasuke replied in an annoyed manner. No wonder he owes a lot. His stomach is as bad as a famished fox.

Naruto paid no attention and continued eating. Sasuke, who finished just a few minutes ago, decided to just lay back and rest. Both Naruto and he had work in ten minutes, and with a packed stomach like his, he wanted nothing but to just act lazy. He stared at his blonde partner. _Jesus, is he hungry. And he's on his second bowl!_ He kept his eyes on him long enough to spot soup drip from the side of his lip.

The sight was disgusting. Or so, Sasuke had thought. It was trickling downwards as slowly as it could, and only people as stupid and as numb as Naruto would never notice. Sasuke's eye twitched, physically wanting to push his partner as far away from him as possible. _Urgh, he looks a baby._ _Naruto, goddamnit, you're an adult!_

"Naruto…" Sasuke started to trail off. Naruto only replied with a light grunt, focusing on nothing but his astoundingly made Tonkatsu ramen.

Sasuke started to begin again. "Uh… Naruto…" his mouth decided to stop moving.

_Whatever. He's old enough to notice himself._ And with that thought he looked away.

A few seconds later, hoping Naruto _has_ noticed, Sasuke looked back at his partner. His eyes only glanced at that one part he had been thinking of.

_It's still fucking there!_

"Fuck's sake, Naruto!" Sasuke growled, snatching a piece of napkin from a pile next to him and reaching out to wipe that trail of soup from the blonde's lip to his chin.

Naruto froze and looked at the Uchiha, who pulled his own hand back to fold the napkin and reach out again to dab his chin, making sure there were no traces of soup left. Just when Sasuke was about to take his hand away, Naruto caught it through instinct.

_What the hell?_ The pair thought, freezing in that awkward position. Naruto blinked and lowered both their hands, caressing Sasuke's with his thumb. Their eyes connected, contrasting each with colour and expression; Naruto, with his calm sky blue pupils and Sasuke with coal black peepers, getting more surprised as the sun burns bright.

_Déjà vu. __This was in my dream! _Naruto continued to stare, not expressing anything but composure. His mind never connected with what was happening. His body always acted on instinct. _Always_. His desire _always_ won over the right things, too.

His hand burned, not wanting to let go. Just a little caress and Naruto knew Sasuke's skin was as supple as a baby's bottom. _Is that even possible? He's a man… have I ever been this close to Sasuke before?_

Afterwards his eyebrows furrowed.

_Something happens after this… in my dream… what the hell is it?_

"What the fuck, Naruto? Let go!" the brunette exclaimed, shaking his hand to wake up the dazed blonde.

It would be fine if Naruto held on for a second or two, but he practically stroked him like a cat that was made out of glass. Sasuke was in surprise, yes, but on the other hand, did he want him to let go? That weird feeling of wanting to push his hand into Naruto's warmth was… odd. And those eyes, the colour. It held a whole new meaning at everything he looked at. And it was as if it was carrying the entire ocean, full of brightness and life.

But what was he doing? Uchiha Sasuke, wanting to hold onto that dear hand, does not sound like Uchiha Sasuke at all. And he was _not_ gay. _But why is… Urgh!_

"Naruto, are you gonna' let go or do I have to force you with my taser?" the brunette threatened without any menace in his tone.

The dazed blonde gave one last squeeze, which the Uchiha would fail to understand as to why he would, before letting go.

He bit his bottom lip, eyes still lingering at his brunette partner who turned away, before going back to ramen.

"Your fault. Who told you to wipe my chin? Tch, bastard"

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's P.O.V.) <strong>_(Next Day)_

* * *

><p>Right. So a woman, who isn't really a woman but is in fact a man – wait, so wouldn't he be a drag queen? But don't drag queens have… whatever. Anyway, he – or she - has escaped prison with two other felons and is in search for their last set of diamonds.<p>

Ah, thieves.

It's been a while since I've locked one up. And my last one was handsome indeed. Such a _waste_. He could've been a model!

But then he'd be nothing compared to _him_.

Oh god, I could just sit here and think about him all day. Now that we're closer than ever, it's so much easier to talk to him. So much easier to read, too. I know what he's thinking most of the time and that comes with effort. I've been with him for six years and knowing everything about this little fella' wasn't easy. I guess everything came with a price.

And a good one, that is.

It's like I know what he's thinking all the time that it scares me. Do you know what I'm saying? When he's happy, I could see his eyes glitter in joy. His tone would be so much pleasant and his lips would try to escape into a smile. That's why I'd love to make him happy for as much as I can. He just looks… breathtaking. But when he's sad, oh, when he's miserable, it makes me want to harm whatever or whoever made him so. 'Cause this guy doesn't deserve it. And if this silent charmer gets injured, then hell breaks loose. I've seen him hurt ten times more than I expected. His face would scrunch up by just a fraction; eyes squinted and brows knitted - that it was hardly seen, but I, on the other hand, am not a fool. With all the other faces I've seen of him, it was not new. And it was one of the faces I hate the most. In my eyes, he is perfect. Who would want to hurt this man who goes to the gym eight hours a week just to build that freaking god-made body?

"Naruto" The tone of his voice is still something I can't put a finger on.

I replied with a simple grunt. I wanted to keep his voice lingering in the air.

"_Stop staring_ at me" he growled through clenched teeth. I chuckled. Who wouldn't? I love teasing him. It's probably the one thing I could do right now to make sure he knows I'm interested in him. Which reminds me, I need to ask him about that. Does he even notice I'm hitting on him? Or am I just doing such a crappy job at it…

"No, I'm checking the side mirror, you bastard." It's probably my most common nickname for him. There are a lot more others. Ones I actually say aloud and ones that are kept inside my deepest, darkest fantasies.

He scoffed. "Well you fucking check the side mirror more than you check the road in front of you"

Oh, stop complaining. "Maybe 'cause it's attractive." That was a lie. _He_ was the attractive one.

"Attractive, my ass" he commented. God, the images that formed inside my head is just ridiculous.

His ass. Attractive. Yes, it was actually.

He continued. "Just keep your eyes on the road, for god's sake. There's still a long way to go. And keep your hands to yourself as well."

I grinned at his last sentence. I'm so tired of hearing that, it feels like it's another way of saying 'hello' or 'goodbye'. But, hey, I don't complain - especially not after our little scene back at the ramen bar. If this brunette just opens up a little and be a little more romantic then I could rejoice. Who the heck turns back to their normal self after having a little touchy feely with your partner? He really thinks it's a joke, huh?

After twenty minutes of more side mirror checks and brunette-flooded thoughts, we had arrived to what looked like a very modern castle which was placed at the centre of tall, sky high buildings and window covered shops. Two flags danced on either side of the castle as 'Moon and Stones' – the name of the castle – was fixed right at the core.

It was a jewel shop, no doubt. And it wasn't a surprise to see other police officers guarding the entrance. This was the shop the trio would definitely go back to. Hell, this was the only shop they've been stealing from to get their butts in jail, anyway.

I took one last look at Sasuke, who in return (I could swear! Honest!) glanced at me, before stepping out of the car. We stood before the castle, eyes roaming over the vast shop. How the heck did those three get in twice without getting caught? Security must be dreadful. Or poor. Whichever suits whatever, I guess. I sighed before walking past a few guards and through the entrance. From behind me, I could hear Sasuke shouting.

"Naruto! Where are you going? We're patrolling from the top of the castle!" I turned around and gave him a confused look.

"From where?" I asked. The top of the castle. That means dealing with heights, right?

"The top of the castle, you freaking idiot!" he sighed "Look, we need to drive to Golden Green Park and wait for the helicopter."

Shit. We're riding a helicopter. I'm fucking afraid of heights!

* * *

><p><em>AN_ - This chapter, well the beginning I hesitated with. I found it boring. I don't know why. But I wanted Sasuke's parents alive. And nice. His brother, I think you'll find out in later chapters. And for those who dont know tasers are those electroshock guns polices use. I never knew they were called tasers. Hah. I guess that's all. I'm working on the next one :) won't say when it's out cause im really bad at guessing. Oh! Thank you for the alerts and reviews! I finally remembered the joy of getting them :D Hope you keep the coming! Criticisms are more than welcome too. I think I need your opinion on how I could improve. Depends if you want to though :D bye!


End file.
